Reaching Up
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Hinata recieves a letter to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How many people will she meet? Will it be a good thing that she is a Ninja and a Witch or will it just lead her to ruin. BEING REWRITEN ON NEW ACCOUNT Kendall N.S.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Chapter One**

"Hinata-sama, you've gotten a letter." A masculine voice said from the doorway. A young girl that looked around 11 years old looked up at him. He looked as though he was going to try and murder her on the spot he loathed her so much. Her lavender, puppiless eyes stared at him for a moment before she stepped forwards to take the letter from his grasp. Once she tried to take it from him, his grip tightened. He glared at her with his puppiless, white eyes. She yanks it away from his grasp.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Nii-sama." She murmured under her breath to him and she closed the door. The one thing she didn't catch was his surprised look on his face when she called him 'Nii-sama'. She sat back down at her desk. Her short, midnight blue hair jutted out in the back slightly with two locks of hair framing her face as well as the bangs that just barely reached her eyebrows. She stared at the letter with one of her midnight blue eyebrows arched in curiosity. It looked very un-familiar. It was in a letter form and not a scroll. There was also a very odd looking wax seal on the back of it and a very strange loopy writing on the front of it.

_Miss Hinata Hyuuga_

_Closet next to the Basement _

_Konoha, Japan._

Her eyes widen. _How do they know where I live?_ She asks herself as she opens the letter gently. Her finger slid under the flap and gently tore the paper. A couple pieces of paper were in there. They felt a little like wax. She daintily emptied the envelope onto her desk and stared at its contents. Her lavender tinted eyes stared down at the contents. She unfolds one of the pieces of paper and begins to read it.

"_Dear Hinata Hyuuga,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term starts September 1, We expect your owl no later than July 31. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Head Mistress"_

She stares at the paper with wide eyes. "I-I'm a Witch?" The letter slipped from her hands and she picked up the next piece of paper. It was the list of everything she needed.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black)_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak _

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_'The Standard Book of Spells' by Miranda Goshawk _

_'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot_

_'Magical Theory' by Adalbert Waffling _

_'One thousand magical herbs and fungi' by Phyllida Spore _

_'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger _

_'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander _

_'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."_

Confusion dressed Hinata's face as she stared at both pieces of paper.

"Hinata-sama! You have a guest!" Neji's voice called out. He was a little less cold than he was when he gave her the letter. Her hands took hold of both pieces of paper.

"Coming, Nii-sama!" She yelled as she rushed out the small door. She was considered complete trash in the Hyuuga household. When she reached to where Neji was, her lavender tinted eyes landed on a man with a turban on his head. He smiled kindly at her.

"H-H-Hello Hy-Hyu-Hyuuga H-H-Hi-Hinata, I-I wi-will be-be yo-your es-escort to-to Di-Dia-Diagon Al-Alley. I-I-I wa-was sent b-by-by Du-Dumbledore to bri-bring y-y-you to-to Ho-Hogwarts. Y-You will-will ne-need to-to st-stay in Lon-London." The man stuttered to her. Neji stared blankly at the man; he had no idea what he had just said. Hinata smiles gently at the man and puts a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Sir, What's your name?" She asks softly. He nearly melted at her voice as he smiled at her. Something about her made him more comfortable.

"My-My name is- You m-may call me-me Professor Quirrel" He said with a small smile at her.

"I have to tell my father first, Professor Quirrel-san." Before she left, Quirrel said something.

"Please, Don't put an honorific for me or anyone in London." She nods with a gentle smile. Then she left to go see her father. She knocks on the door shakily.

"Come in!" A booming masculine voice called out from inside of the room. She opens the door and walks in. She bows down and her nose touches the ground. Then she looks up at her father and holds up the letter she had gotten. He stands and walks towards her. He takes the letter from her and his white eyes scan over the letter. A light smirk dusted his face.

"I should've known. After all, your mother was one. You may leave with the man that is here." He says quickly. A look of surprise flickers across her face.

"H-Hai!" She said before rushing to her room to pack her suitcase. It wasn't much, so she made it out of her room with one suitcase with most of her belongings. When she got back to Quirrel she smiles widely.

"Ready!" She chirped happily. Quirrel nods, "Right."

He takes her arm and flicks his wand. Then it felt like they were being squeezed through a tight, plastic tube. Several blurred images flashed before Hinata's eyes as they got closer and closer to London. Then, they appeared in a dingy old room that looked like a bar. Quirrel looks and her and smiles.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron."

THERE! I LIKE THIS STORY AND I WILL CONTINUE IT!

Kit: As said above, I will continue it. So give me three reviews. I like it so I'm being nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

**Chapter Two **

Quirrel led Hinata to one of the bar stools and told her to sit down. She did so and the bartender behind the counter smiled at them with the remaining teeth he still had. At first she thought he was creepy, but he gave off a friendly aura. She smiles back at him gently as she rubs her arms to keep them warm. It was chilly in the small bar. Quirrel looks at her and looks at the bartender.

"Sh-She'll ha-have a but-butterbeer." The bartender nods and he turns to Hinata, "I'll be right back. There's something I need to do in Diagon Alley."

Hinata nods and he rushes to where the trashcans were. Her eyes averted to the bartender as he gave her a mug filled to the brim with a hot liquid. He looks at her with a friendly smile and pushes the drink closer to her and she wraps her thin, pale fingers around it. The heat ran up her fingers and down her arms. She brought it up to her lips and took a couple sips. It scalded her tongue slightly as the hot liquid slipped down her throat. But it felt so good in the long run. A shiver runs down her spine as she sipped at it more.

A commotion started when a giant man and a young boy around her own age entered the dingy little bar. The entire place hushed, then a scraping of chairs was heard and a giant bustling was heard. Many people shoved past her, making the chair tumble to the ground with her. The hot drink spilled all over herself and she screamed from the liquid scalding her neck and chest. She bit her lip to hold back the tears rimming up at the corners of her eyes.

"Are you ok?" a boyish voice asked her. She tilts her head up to for her lavender tinted eyes to meet emerald green eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. He was completely hypnotized by her lavender tinted eyes and she was staring at him because she had never seen such an………. Odd looking face. He offers a hand to help her up. She lifts her own hand to take his. Once their hands touch, a jolt of electricity runs through their finger tips.

"Ah!" They said at the same time and he released her hand. She ended up falling, but catching herself with her other hand. She ends up jumping up and wincing at the scalding liquid dripping down her shirt.

"I-I'm sorry. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. You?" She asks him holding out her hand to him for him to shake. Some of the people in there stared at her with incredulous looks in their eyes.

"You don't know who this boy is?!" A high pitched, female voice calls out. A rumble of insults directed at Hinata followed. She bites her lip and looks at the ground, tears budding up at the edges of her eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry." She murmurs softly wringing her hands trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hinata, My name is Harry Potter." The emerald eyed boy said to her in a friendly tone. She wipes the tears away from her eyes as he shook her hand. Another jolt of electricity ran from their fingers into each other, but they didn't yank away this time.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter." She said trying to cover her chest the best she could. It was a white, sleeveless, turtleneck now stained with the yellow, scalding drink. Stained bandages wrapped up and down her arms that met her elbows. A worried look crosses Harry's face.

"Are you ok?" He asks again. She looks at him and lets a gentle smile come to her face. A light blush dusted his cheeks.

"I'm fine." But what she said was an oxymoron to what she actually felt. Then her eyes wander to her hand and a light blush dusted her own cheeks. He looks down at their hands and pulled his away automatically. She let her arm fall to the side as averted her eyes from his. Her eyes flickered slightly and she turned her head.

"Professor Quirrel, you're back?" She asks softly. Quirrel pushes through a bustling crowd to see Hinata and Harry standing there. The giant man walked up behind Harry and pats his shoulder. Quirrel greets both of them, stuttering. Harry's eyes kept glancing at Hinata. She caught a couple words including 'Hogwarts' and 'Dumbledore'. She looks at Harry with a slightly excited look.

"Your going to Hogwarts too, Harry?" She asks trying to cover her excitement. He nods with a smile. Before Hinata could say any more, the crowd bustled back not letting them take any more of Harry's time. Quirrel and Hinata began to try and get the farthest away they could. She waves her pale hand over the crowd.

"See you at Hogwarts, Harry!" She said loudly enough for him to hear before Quirrel dragged back towards the bartender. He had the key to her room. The bartender nods and gives him the key. He thrusts it into her hands.

"Go to room 12. That is your room, right up the stairs." Quirrel says to her in a hushed voice. Hinata nods and rushes up the stairs, not knowing that a pair of emerald green eyes was following her. Once she reached her room, the put the keys in the lock and the door automatically opened. Once she got inside she set her suitcase down on the bed and put on a new shirt. It was dark purple and the sleeves were slightly torn. Then she rushed back downstairs to Quirrel, her arms swinging by her sides. She looked absolutely adorable.

He grabs her arm and begins to pull her towards the trashcans. Hinata turns her head slightly to meet emerald eyes. She gave a small smile and wave before getting completely out of sight. Quirrel pulls out his wand and taps three bricks across and two down. The bricks began to melt away into a doorway. Her eyes widened in amazement as she stared at the doorway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Quirrel says proudly. Hinata looks completely awed as she walked out of the doorway to look around. It was just so amazing, so different. They began to walk down the road. As she looked around, many people sent her odd looks and double takes because of her short, midnight blue 

hair and her puppiless, lavender eyes. Not that she cared at all at the moment. She over heard a young woman criticizing the prices at a store.

"Ten sickles for a quil?! They're mad!" Her shrill voice exclaimed. That reminded Hinata of something. She looks up at Quirrel.

"Professor Quirrel, I don't have any………… wizarding money." Hinata says softly. Some of the people stopped around them when they heard her voice. It was so soft and gentle, that any one would melt at it. Quirrel lets out a light chuckle.

"Don't worry, Hinata, You have some….. just not with you. In Gringots." Quirrel says with out one stutter. Some of the people around them even fell down from hearing him not stutter anymore. They could tell it was just around Hinata, but they were still amazed. The walked down the path in between the stores as Hinata looked around, whipping her head around at every turn and step. Luckily she didn't have long hair, or she would be slapping Quirrel every time she turned her head. Both stopped in front of a large building. She stared at it with her mouth formed into an 'o'.

"This is Gringots." He said as he pulled her inside. Her feet stumbled slightly underneath her as she walked inside. It was beautiful. There was a threatening poem on the next set of doors in front of them and a-

"That's a goblin." Quirrel whispers to Hinata and she nods, "Clever guys they are."

The goblin nods at them and they walk inside. Her eyes widened as she looked around even more. There were a few witches and wizards coming out of the entrances from the other side of the hall, a couple of them looking dizzy. There was a long, tall, table that many goblins that lined them. Some weighing gems and others helping witches and wizards. Quirrel motions for Hinata to follow him towards one of the goblins at the counter. The goblin looks at Quirrel with it's inquisitive look.

"We are here to go to Ms. Hyuuga's account." He says and the goblin gives him the same look.

"Do you have Ms. Hyuuga's key?" The goblin asks looking at Hinata as he did. She averted her lavender tinted eyes from his as she did so. Quirrel digs one hand into his pocket and pulls out a small, silver key. He drops it in front of the goblin. The goblin inspects the key for a moment with its intelligent eyes.

"HangWedge!" He called out and a goblin came rushing up to him. He looks at him.

"Take these two to Ms. Hyuuga's vault." The goblin nods and gestures for the both of them to follow him into one of the entrances. She had gotten a couple double takes and stares again because of her unusual eyes and hair. The heat rushed to her face as they walked into the doorway. Once they did, a look of surprise took her face. She expected something a little more……. Elegant. It looked like a coal mine cart in a brick tunnel. The goblin gestures for them to get in and they do. As soon as the goblin got into the cart, the cart gave a jolt and jetted off. Hinata held on to the cart, trying to keep her food down. After a little bit, it jolted to a stop. Hinata was flung forwards in the cart, very winded. The goblin and Quirrel had already gotten out. She stumbled out of the cart as the goblin opened the vault with the 

small silver key. The vault opened and smoke billowed out. Hinata coughs a couple times as she looked into the vault. Mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins were sitting there.

THERE! THERE! THERE!

Kit: There. Three reviews please! She meets Draco in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

**Chapter Three**

As they left Gringots bank, Quirrel excused himself from Hinata to go to the three broomsticks. Hinata clutches the letter with the supplies on it in her hands tightly as she walked down the cobblestone path. Almost immediately she felt that there were people following her. Her head turns slightly to see a group of six or seven wizards that were older than her and in the same school. Their speed behind her went up as she sped up. Soon she was caught in a dead end, and she turns around to see the gang of wizards snickering. They were only a few years older than her, but she felt a strike of fear go down her spine. The one with black hair and brown eyes begins to corner her against the brick wall.

"Wh-What do you-you want?" She stuttered out from her nerves. They weren't helping her at all right now. Each of them had their wands pointed at her.

"Do as we say and we won't be drastic." One of them said as though it was dramatic. She begins to place her feet on the brick wall behind her, she knew nothing of magic, but she knew a couple things about being a Ninja. Though she hadn't mastered it, she focused her chakra into her face while ignoring the wizard's threats. She ended up walked up backwards on the wall, amazing the wizards as she rounded around them in a fast pace. As soon as one of them snapped out of their gaze, he flung a spell at her. It hit her dead center back. She gasps and looses concentration and ends up falling onto the ground. Blood spurted out of her body at odd angles. She still stood. Her head turns towards the wizards, a look of fright in her lavender tinted eyes. Her chakra was quickly depleting from herself as she lost more of blood from her body. She managed to form a couple more hand signs, making herself poof away in front of their eyes.

The moment she got away from, them, she faints. Right in front of a woman with shoulder blade length, light blonde hair and starlit hazel eyes.

OoO

A light groan escapes Hinata's pink lips as she moved slightly, unknown to the audience she had. There was a young woman with a look of deep curiosity in her starlit hazel eyes as she kneeled beside Hinata trying to get her to wake up. There was a man squatting beside her with the same curious expression, this girl seemed familiar from somewhere. He had steely, light blue eyes and mid neck length, light blonde hair. Both husband and wife were staring curiously at the young girl as she stirred. For some odd reason, they didn't want to pull out their wands for this. Just as her eyes were opening, a young boy around her own age walked up to them with his signature sneer. He had neat, light blonde hair and steely blue eyes.

Almost immediately she sat up to look at her surroundings, "Wh-What ha-happened? Who-Who a-are yo-you?" Hinata stuttered out nervously as she bit her lip looking at each person carefully. The man with the mid neck blonde hair just stared at her. As did the woman.

"Kura……." They murmured at the same time, this just made Hinata more uncomfortable.

"How do you know my mother's name?" She asks almost immediately, no one ever mentioned her mother's name around her. Her questions were building as she looked at her surroundings; she was still in Diagon alley, just on a bench. The man points to himself.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy." He points at the young boy staring at her with the still existing sneer ever so present on his face, "That is our son, Draco."

"My-My name is Hi-Hinata Hyuuga." An embarrassed blush rises to her cheeks as she looks at each of their eyes. Lucius and Narcissa stared at the young girl with a light tinge of pink on each of their faces. Draco had one too, but he turned his head away so that she wouldn't see it. She had begun to get up when she suddenly clutched her ribs.

"Itai…" She mumbles from the slight pain. A look of worry cross's Narcissa's face. She lifts Hinata's shirt up slightly to see bandages wrapping around her abdomen that were bloodied. The worry increases.

"Wha……..What happened to you?!" Hinata smiles softly at Narcissa.

"I-I'll be-be fine. I ju-just need to ch-change my ba-bandages."

As soon as she was done finishing her sentence, she bows deeply, "Thank you for doing that for me." She was about to leave when Lucius put a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't go by yourself, Draco, Escort her." Lucius ordered his son. Draco scowls and walks up to Hinata and grabs her arm, "C'mon. The sooner we get this over with, the better." She slid her arm up so that she held his hand and she began to pull him towards the leaky cauldron. A light blush dusted his pale cheeks, he hadn't held a girl's hand other than his mother's. Lucius and Narcissa watched their little boy with the girl. Narcissa had tears in her eyes.

"Our little boy's growing up." She said with a happy sniff. Lucius nods.

OoO

"Wait here. I'll be down in a couple minutes." Hinata said as she rushed into the room that she was staying in. Draco leaned against the wall across from the door. He stared at the door before getting bored. After a couple seconds, he started to twitch in irritation and walked up to the door before banking on the rotting door. It creaked open and he saw Hinata sitting on her bed without a shirt on and wrapping the bandages around her torso. Even though she wore bandages, she was already developing. Purplish bruises covered her torso as she looked up at him. Her eyes widen slightly.

He closes his eyes, bracing for impact.

"Oh, Draco. Could you wait outside or sit down. I'm not done yet." She said calmly as she covered the purple bruises that spotted her stomach. He just now realized the bandages that she had wrapped around her arms to her elbows. He tilts his head to the side to stare at it for a moment. She walks over to the dresser and puts on a shirt that reaches her elbows, but has the slit from the shoulder and is tied 

at the elbows. If you looked close, you could see her bandages and figure. But the shirt fit loosely on her torso. She looks at him with a small smile.

"Ready." Then she bows deeply, "Thank you for escorting me."

The blush on his face darkens and he looks away, "Whatever. I'll take you back to Diagon alley, I have to go back to my parents."

Hinata nods, trying to bite back speaking in Japanese. She follows him out of the leaky cauldron.

"I have to find Professor Quirrel anyways." She said allowing her eyes to look at the sky as thoughts ran through her mind. Draco took this time to look at her. She still had baby fat in her cheeks, but she looked as though she was getting older. The aura of childish innocence seemed to radiate from her body. He couldn't really tell what she thought; her lavender tinted eyes seemed to be having a sense of thinking. They were so wide and innocent; her nose was like a button which led to her thin, pale pink lips. Her face was still rounded with child like cuteness. Two locks of midnight blue hair framed her face, banks squared her forehead and the rest of her hair was like a boy cut. But it suited her, it made her look even more un-touchable.

Then he notices that he was staring and he looks away. A couple seconds later, they reach his parents and Quirrel. He had, apparently, asked them if they had seen her and they told him to wait there. Hinata's eyes rafted down to see Quirrel.

"Professor Quirrel!" She said out of pure surprise. He rushes towards her and gives her a once over to make sure she was ok. He did notice her change of shirt, but decided not to ask. She turns away from Quirrel and bows deeply to the Malfoys.

"Thank you very much." She pulls herself up from the bow with a shy smile towards them, "I hope to see you at Hogwarts, Draco."

She gave a small wave as she and Quirrel went to go get the stuff on the list. The Malfoys were already done with their list, other than the robes that Draco was supposed to get.

OoO

"Okay, now it's time for you to get a wand." Quirrel says to her as he led her to Olivanders. Butterflies filled her stomach as they approached the shop, the golden letters that marked the shop as Olivanders were peeling away. This was the part that excited her most about it, a wand. The moment they enter the shop, an eerie aura was caught on them. Hinata's eyes take in everything in the shop. Several thin boxes were stacked to the ceiling in rows. From behind one of the shelves, an old man with silvery-moon like eyes comes out. She made eye contact with him and bows respectfully.

"Hello Mr. Olivander." She says pulling herself back up. He was about to ask her how she knew who he was, but he decided against it. Olivander looks at her with a small smile and sets a measuring tape at her 

foot. It began to measure every inch of her until Olivander told it to stop. Once it stopped, he had a large stack of the boxes in his arms. He sets them down on the desk and lifts the lid on one of them.

"Rosewood, 10 ½ inches, dragon heartstring." He recites as he sets it down in her hands. She held it in her left hand, not knowing what to do.

"Flick it, Wave it, do something." Olivander orders and she waves it and a stack of the boxes collapses. He snatches it from her and sets another wand in her left hand.

"Dogwood, 13 inches, Phoenix tail feather." She holds it and he snatches it again. After a couple wands, she was wondering if she would ever get a wand and Olivander was just getting excited. Then he picks up a box with a large amount of curiosity.

"Hmmm……." He pulls it out of the box and sets it in her hands. "Moonwood, 12 ½ inches, unicorn hair."

She holds it up and a warm feeling spreads from her finger tips down her arm, dark blue sparks appear at the end of the wand. Olivander claps happily and Quirrel nods in approval.

"There we go!"

Before they left the shop with everything that they needed, she gave him 11 Galleons. Quirrel begins to lead her towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Stay here until I find you a different place to stay." He says and she nods with a small smile.

"Thank you Quirrel-sensei." She says, this made her feel much more comfortable and she bows deeply. As she pulls herself back up, she saw an odd look in Quirrel's eye. She tilts her head to the side cutely before walking back into the leaky cauldron and up to her room. Quirrel quickly appaparates from Diagon Alley and the closest to Hogwarts that he could. The moment she got into her room with the bags, and cage with a solid black barn owl that had dark hazel eyes, she put the Hogwarts uniform on and twirled around in it with a couple girlish giggles. She grabs the trunk at the end of the bed and begins to put all of her stuff in it. Her excitement in her stomach was bubbling up.

XxXxXxX

"I hate you!" The silver haired jounin said to his team with a smile seeable through his mask. A mask covered most of his face and his forehead protector covered one of his eyes. The eraser had just dropped from his head as he stared at the three students standing in front of him. One girl and two boys. The girl had mid-back, bright pink hair and bangs framed her face and bright green eyes, her forehead protector holding her hair back. A long, red dress gracing her figure with a white circle on it and black leggings underneath it. Her feet were graced with blue, ninja sandals.

One of the boys had solid black hair that jutted up in the back and obsidian eyes, he was adorned with a blue turtleneck, which had the Uchiha symbol on the back, and beige caprees. His feet were adorned with blue ninja sandals.

The other boy had spiky, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was adorned with a bright orange jump suit and blue ninja sandals. Both boys had their forehead protectors on their foreheads.

The blonde was named Naruto, The black haired boy named Sasuke, and the girl Sakura.

"Now, tell me about yourselves."

THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE!

Kit: I'm finally updating.

Harry: Finally you're updating.

Kit: -resists glomping him- How'd you get here?

Harry: Body guard let me in.

Kit: I have a body guard?

Harry: Apparently.

Hinata: Leave 5 reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

**Chapter Four**

A pecking at her window had awoken her from her spell of sleep. The irony, a spell of sleep even though she was a very light sleeper. The only reason she woke up to the sound of pecking, a ninja must have sharp senses and be able to reach higher heights that a normal human. The owl at her window was very battered and looked very old. But it had a scroll tied to its leg.

Hinata pulled herself up from her bed and walked towards the dingy window and opened it. The owl hopped in through her window and landed on her porcelain hand. She untied the scroll and a ticket fell out. Platform Nine and three quarters. Her eyes wander to the shaky hand writing. She unfurls it carefully and reads it in her mind.

_**Dear Hinata, **_

_**You will need to go to the London Train Station. I know you don't know your way there, so I know the Weasley family will help you. The father will go to pick you up at the Leaky Cauldron, where you're at, at about 3 pm today. He is balding and has flaming red hair. You'll see him, I told him about you. **_

_**Professor Quirrel **_

She looks at the clock that hung above the doorway; it was about thirty minutes till the man picked her up. A smile spread across her face from pure anxiety. She was going to Hogwarts soon. A light squeal of excitement escapes her lips and she does a little dance. Her excitement was overwhelming.

Hinata walks towards her dresser and opens it to pull out a dark blue t-shirt with some jean caprees. Apparently she didn't really know about dressing in a muggle fashion was odd. Her normal ninja sandals were on her feet. She was a little self conscious about the bandages that wrapped all the way to her elbows, because they were showing. But she didn't need to explain to anyone about them.

She grabs the comb off the top of the dresser and runs it through her short hair. Softly humming a tune to herself, a small smile crossed her face.

"I can't wait." She murmurs to herself as she packed her clothes into her trunk. She looks back up at the clock and realizes that it's almost time. Her lavender tinted eyes widen and she picks up her trunk and owl cage with both hands and walks with it in her arms, downstairs. Being punctual was something she loved about herself.

As soon as she made it downstairs, she set her trunk down beside the table and her owl cage on top of it. Insane blood ran down her veins as she looked down at the small puddle of water that rested on the table top. A flicker of yellow flashed in her eyes and she jumped back. Frightened by what she had seen, then she shakes her head. Convincing herself that it was just a flicker of the light.

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumps, going immediately into a fighting position. Her lavender hued eyes land on a man that was slightly balding with flaming red hair. She immediately relates him to the man that was described in the letter.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you Hinata Hyuuga?" The man asks her curiously and she allows her position to relax and she smiles gently at the man.

"I-It's ok, sir. Yes-Yes I am." Hinata stutters out nervously as she pointing her fingers together cutely. He smiles gently at her and grabs one of her bags.

"My name is Author Weasley." He responds with a cheerful look, "Shall we get going?"

Hinata nods her head vigorously as she grabs her owl cage. He begins to walk towards a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. A confused look appeared on her face as she walked carefully behind Mr. Weasley.

"M-Mr. Weasley, Um…… What are you do-doing?" She asks him as he grabbed a handful of green dust from a mangled pot resting on a mantle on top of the fireplace. He looks towards her.

"Floo Powder." He answers her, then he sees her confused expression, "This is how we travel from fireplace to fireplace. You grab a handful of floo powder"-he gestures towards the handful of green powder-"and throw it into the fireplace,"-he does so and the flames turn green-"You step in and say very clearly and loudly, Weasley Household.

"Ladies first." Mr. Weasley gestures towards the fireplace and Hinata steps in, cautiously.

"Weasley Household!" She squeaks out as the green flames engulfed her and she shot up. Several fire places passing her. The soot making her big eyes water. Then, it stopped. As if the flame was pushing her out of the fireplace, she stumbled out of the fireplace into the burrow.

A plump, red-headed woman looks towards her with a certain kindness. Dumbledore had told them about her.

"Hello, Deary. My name is Molly Weasley." The woman said to Hinata and she looks shakily towards her as one of her hands was in front of her eyes, trying to get the itchy soot out of her lavender hued eyes.

Mrs. Weasley looks closer at Hinata's eyes and her own eyes seemed to widen. Dumbledore was also right about her eyes, you could get easily lost in them. But there was also something else about her eyes, black bags lined under her beautiful eyes.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga." She said removing her hand from her eye as she smiles at Mrs. Weasley sweetly. Mrs. Weasley wraps her arm around the young girl's petite shoulders.

"C'mon, Hinata, Let's get you to bed and take a rest." She said to her softly as Hinata nods her head in agreement.

As she led her up the stairs, a pair of auburn haired twins ran down the stairs. Both of them catching onto her eyes and freezing on the spot. Mrs. Weasley led Hinata to her youngest daughter's room. As soon as Hinata got there, she laid down and fell asleep. Her owl was set down on the floor next to the bed.

The twins, Fred and George, looked towards each other, then at the room that she was sound asleep in. Mrs. Weasley sent them a sharp look, to make sure that they didn't do anything to her. But this wouldn't stop them.

Then Mr. Weasley came in through the fireplace with Hinata's trunk in hand.

XxXxXxX

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he slumped over, needles sticking out of every inch of him. Blood slipping down his pale skin. His blue eyes began to hue red as he looked around the ice prism. The insane chakra emanating from him made the icy walls crack and fall.

X

"Go ahead, Kill me Naruto-kun." Haku said as he stared at Naruto with his small smile. He had felt that he served his life suffice to Zabuza. Just as Naruto was going to kill him, Haku jabs Naruto in the stomach and rushes in front of Zabuza.

Just for the Chidori to go through his stomach.

WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW!

Kit: I'm…. updating?

Harry: Apparently so.

Kit: -hugs Harry- Wow.

Harry: I know, I wasn't even in this chapter.

Draco: Neither was I!

Kit: Well I wasn't either!

Harry: You aren't in the book!

Kit: That doesn't mean I'm not going to be in this fanfiction!

Draco: Oh No, the world is coming to an end.

Hinata: Leave ten reviews, she's lazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**ocChapter Five**

"Mum, I want to go too." The youngest daughter of the Weasley family whined for the fifth time at King's Cross. All of them stood in front of the brick pillar between platforms nine and ten. Fred and George Weasley had become quite fond of Hinata and stood on either side of her. The youngest boy, Ronald Weasley, seemed to keep his distance. He gave off the slight sense of fear of her eyes. The oldest brother that was there, Percy Weasley, was polite and a gentleman towards her. Ginny nearly idolized her and loves to talk to her since she always listens. Mr. Weasley was absolutely fascinated by Hinata, especially after she showed him Japanese Muggle Money. Mrs. Weasley was as kind as she would be to anybody.

Hinata stared at the brick pillar with a great deal of confusion. What were they supposed to do now? She looks back at Mrs. Weasley with a look of confusion.

"Er……Um…….. Mrs. Weasley?" She asks looking at her then at the brick pillar. Mrs. Weasley chuckles fondly at Hinata, then looks at Percy.

"Percy, Show Hinata how to go through the barrier." She tells her oldest son. He sighs lightly and walks towards Hinata. He points at the brick pillar with one of his hands.

"Run at it." He says simply. Her eyes widen and she clenches the handle of the trolley. They make what seemed like a pathway for her. She runs towards it, preparing herself for the impact of the hard bricks. But it never came.

Opening her eyes, she looks around. They land on a black steam train and the sign with the numbers nine and three-quarters on it. A exuberant smile spread across her face as she pushed her trolley towards the train. Once she reached the entrance to the train, she pulls her trunk and owl cage off the trolley and onto the train.

She had passed many people in the hallways as she searched for an empty compartment; she finally found one on the opposite end of where she entered. Hinata drags her trunk into the compartment and shoves it under one of the seats. She sets her owl cage in the seat and sits down next to the window, her pockets filled with wizarding money.

It was only a couple moments till the compartment was opened again. She turns her head for her lavender hued eyes to lock with icy blue eyes. Then she took in the rest of his face. He was very familiar. Then his name came to her mind.

"Draco?" She asks him softly as she tilts her head to the side with a look of curiosity, she didn't even take note of the body guards on either side of him. She could easily take them down.

His eyes flicker from the icy look to a look of familiarity.

"Hinata?" He asks her as the heat rises up on his neck. She gives him a soft smile and nods.

None of them had bags in hand, so they must've already found a compartment. He gives her a small wave before leaving her compartment, as if he was looking for something. Hinata shrugs a bored look comes of her face as she bent down to retrieve her bag, which had her spell books in it. She wanted to read one of them. Out of pure boredom.

She pulls out 'The Standard Book of Spells' by Miranda Goshawk and opens it to the first page with an odd sense of eagerness. The way things were here, it just seemed so…. Odd. But that was what fascinated her to no ends. As she read, she didn't even notice that the compartment door slid open.

In walked a handsome boy with blonde hair, not Draco, he looked maybe one or two years older than she was.

"Excuse me." He says, getting her attention and she looks up at him from the book. He was a little startled by her eyes, but got over it. He points to the empty seat across from her, "Is that seat taken?"

Hinata shakes her head no and smiles gently at him. A light blush took over his cheeks, she was really cute when she smiled.

"You know, your cute when you smile." He comments and a flush of dark red took on her cheeks. She looks up at him with her lavender hued eyes, an embarrassed edge to her.

"Th-Thank you." She stuttered, "What's your name?"

"Cedric. Cedric Diggory." He says as he sat down, shoving his trunk under the seat with his owl cage sitting on the seat beside him. She holds her hand out for him to shake, she had learned that this was the custom.

"Hinata Hyuuga." He shakes her hand and both withdraw from each other. Hinata looks at him curiously, she could tell he was older than she was, so she drew from that fact that he had already been to Hogwarts. He looks at her from the window he was staring out of, to notice that she was looking at him with an odd intensity. A light flush took over the base of his neck.

"What?"He asks, snapping her out of her daze. An embarrassed flush took over her cheeks and she looks up at him shyly. That's when he decided that he liked to make her blush, she was so cute when she did.

"Ano…. What's it like at Hogwarts?" She asks him softly as she pointed her fingers together with a look of curiosity towards him. He gently smiles at her, he should have figured that she was a first year.

"It's great. There are four houses: Hufflepuff,"-he draws himself up proudly-"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." He said the last house with a note of distaste. None of the houses liked Slytherin for some reason. Maybe it was because most bad wizards and witches came from there.

He began to tell her everything about Hogwarts, the ghosts, teachers and the staircases. Hinata found herself laughing at the thought of Cedric getting lost in Hogwarts. Which he had done several times during his first year and once during his second year. Both were laughing and teasing each other as they talked more. The way he talked about Hufflepuff, it made it seem like it was the best house out of all of them and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of being in one of the houses. He talked about the qualities of each of the houses, but he still boasted about Hufflepuff. She giggled as he described the feeling of how it felt for a ghost to go through you and shivering at the very memory.

Then she felt an urge down in her lower abdomen and a light pink blush coated her cheeks. As she looked up at him shyly, he stared at her curiously. Her opinions on things and the way she listened were so different from what he was used to.

"Ano…… I have to use the restroom." She says softly and Cedric chuckles. She looks down at her lap, embarrassed.

"Just walk out of the compartment then turn left and go straight." Cedric instructs her to do. She looks up at him with a shy smile, gets up and walks out of the compartment. It was quite hard to walk down the isle as people were running up and down it and it seemed much more rickety than it had felt inside of the compartment.

The train seemed to hit a bump on the track and she stumbled. One of her hands landing on a compartment door, sliding it open and she fell in. Hinata fell so fast, she didn't have time to catch herself.

"Hinata!" Two familiar voices said at the same time and she looked up to see the slightly frightened face of Ronald Weasley and the delighted face of Harry Potter. She pushed herself up to her feet using her hands with an embarrassed blush crossing the bridge of her nose.

"Ah! So-Sorry! I was going to the restroom." Hinata said in a rushed fashion. She stood up and was about to walk out the door, when Harry called her name.

"Hinata, Which compartment are you in?" Harry asks her quickly, she looks at him with a curious look. Then she steps out of the compartment to count how many far away her's was.

"Five, step out and five to the right."

Then she continued on her way towards the restroom, the restrain on her bladder was loosening every minute. Once she reached the restroom, she used it and got out as quickly as she could. It was like every women's restroom she had entered, at least one group of gossiping girls.

Once she was walking on the isle again, the train hit another bump, this one sent her flying into a different compartment. She slammed into the window since no one blocked the way. A pain filled grunt erupted from her soft, pink lips. She opens her eyes to see frightening familiar faces. This compartment had four of the boys from Diagon alley that tried to… the thought made her gulp.

The boys stared at her for a moment before a malicious grin spread across one of their faces.

"Well, Well, Well, Look who we have here. It's that cute girl we met in the alley." One of them say with a sneer that sent shivers down her spine. She began to get up from the position she was in, but two of the boys held her down. She struggled against their vice grip.

"Let-Let me go." She stuttered out as she tried to pull away from them. They didn't head her soft voice as another one slid the compartment door closed. Her eyes widened with fear and she let out a scream of despair, not wanting to hurt anyone. But her lips were soon covered with someone else's.

Hands were soon roaming her body, going underneath her shirt, pulling and ripping at the bandages. A couple tears slipped down her cheeks as it was very painful for the bandages to be pulled at. His hands began to wander lower….and lower….

Her eyes widen and she kicked her legs up and down, resulting in kicking him off of herself. She quickly ran towards the compartment door and yanked it open, but this jolt made her stumble and hit the other side of the isle. But her slight escape didn't make the boys stop, two of them grabbed her ankles and began to pull her in and she let out shrill screams. This actually caught the attention of some people, some people actually ran out of their compartments when they heard it.

Hinata kicks away the hands with tears rolling down her face. She stood in front of a compartment two away from the one she was just in. A frightened look was marred on her face as she seemed absolutely petrified. Some of the boys walked out of the compartment to surround her. They weren't going to give up so easily. After all, if they let her go so easily, she would snitch and they wouldn't be able to fix her memory.

Suddenly, anger filled her and a long yellow line formed in the middle of her lavender hued eyes. A couple of the boys seemed frightened, but the others just took it as a trick of the light. One of them tried to grab her wrist and she kicks him in the stomach. This sent him flying back a couple feet.

Soon, her expression flickered back to frightened, "Pl-Please, Just-Just leave me-me al-alone. I don't want to hurt you."

"Ohh! She thinks she's gonna hurt us!" One of them mocked her. Another one of them echoed her and she reeled back against the wall, her eyes darting around. No one around her was willing to help.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Three familiar voices called out. She quickly looked around to see Cedric, Harry and Draco (Crab and Goyle were with him of course). A wave of relief enveloped her, but this didn't stop the tears.

Cedric pulls his wand out and performs the bat bogey hex on one of them, pointing his wand at the one next to him (who was fumbling to get his own wand out of his pocket). Harry and Draco didn't even pull out their wands due to not knowing how to use them. Then an unfamiliar voice rang out.

"_Perfectus Totalus_!" The other one froze up, stiff as a board, and fell down. Hinata turns her head to look at the person who did it. The person was a girl with big front teeth and incredibly bushy, brown hair. She was already wearing her uniform.

The other boys ran back to their compartment, but Cedric wasn't finished with them. He was far more skilled than they were.

As soon as Cedric clicked the compartment closed, the bushy haired girl ran towards Hinata with a worried, motherly expression.

"Are you ok?" She asks her quickly. Hinata nods quickly and wipes away the tears from her lavender hued eyes.

"Ari-Arigatou." Hinata said softly, then the girl had a confused expression on her face. She didn't understand Japanese.

"Well as long as your alright… um.." She said trying to figure out her name.

"Hinata." She says and the girl smiles at her, "Hermione."

Hermione turns away from Hinata, with one last worried glance, she walks back to her compartment. This was the chance that made Harry and Draco rush towards her, both helping her up.

"I-I'm fine." She stuttered out as she started to hiccup. It was an after effect from the tears.

"Hinata, What did they try to do to you?" Harry asks her in a rush. Memories flooded back into her mind of what happened just moments ago and the bandages gave a rightful throbbing. She winces and her hand goes there immediately. She looks up at Harry and gets on her tip toes to whisper something in his ear. When she was done, his face showed nothing but anger. Then Draco asked the same thing and the same result came of it.

The two boys didn't even seem to notice the other one there. Then, Ron ran out of his compartment and towards Harry.

"Harry, What's going-" Then his eyes landed on Hinata and Draco, "The trains about to be there, we should get back to our compartment."

Ron excused as he glared at Draco and shot a nasty look at Hinata. She seemed to shrink back at his unkind gaze. Harry turned back towards Hinata with a worried, friendly look.

"See you at Hogwarts." He said as he followed Ron back to his compartment. Then she turned to Draco and bit her lip, she wasn't sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." She said without a stutter, which surprised herself on many levels. Draco's eyes seemed to widen, he had already had developed a soft spot for this girl. He didn't need to show any type of weakness.

"Hn. Just don't let it happen again." He said coldly as Crab and Goyle echoed his comment, with that, they walked back to their compartment. A slight look of shock and hurt revealed on Hinata's face, then she began to walk back to her compartment to change into the school uniform. Once she was inside her compartment, she locked the door so she could change. Something those boys were too stupid to do.

As she was changing, there was a knock at the compartment door, "Changing!"

"Okay!" Cedric called through the door, once she was finished, she opened the door. He walks in and sits down on the bench seat, she sat across from her.

"Are you ok, Hinata?" He asks her as he leaned forwards, absorbing her words carefully. She smiles sadly at him, her lavender hued eyes still swollen. She leans forwards and ruffles his blonde hair, a light blush dusts his cheeks.

"I'm fine."

WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW!

Kit: This took me FOREVER to type!

Harry: Does that matter?

Kit: -glomps-

Harry: -stands there with a dumbfounded look- I thought you said you were going to stop.

Kit: I lied. –hugs tighter-

Hinata: Ten reviews please!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
